vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Enel
|-|Enel= |-|200 Million Volt Reishin= Summary Enel is the former "God" of Skypiea and the main antagonist of the Skypiea Arc. Two years ago, after his defeat by the Straw Hat Pirates, he arrived at the moon and became its new ruler. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, potentially 6-C with Environmental Destruction Name: Enel, epithet “God”, also translated as “Eneru” Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 37 (Pre-Timeskip), 39 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Birkan, Logia Devil Fruit User, “God” of Skypiea Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Master in Bōjutsu (The Art of Using a Staff), Acrobatics, Electricity Manipulation (Ate the Goro Goro no Mi), Limited Light Manipulation (via Lightning Flash), Elemental Intangibility, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1. While he's turned into electricity), Flight (Via Logia Dispersion), Fusionism (Can merge with solid matter, like gold or wood for defense or traveling purposes), Weather Manipulation, Regeneration (High, only in logia form), Proficient Observation Haki user (With the Goro Goro no Mi in conjunction with Haki, Enel can pick up electromagnetic waves, allowing him to overhear conversations and everything around him: this has extended the range of his Mantra to cover roughly all of Skypiea), Metal Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (Can use the heat of electricity to melt and shape metals in weapons format), Transformation (Via Amaru), Large Size (Type 0), Body Control (Can reanimate his heart and control internal organs due to cardiac and electromagnetic waves from his brain), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can survive in the vacuum of space), Spaceflight (With his Ark Maxim), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (All Logias are resistant to their respective elements), Heat Manipulation (Unaffected by the heat he produces to shape the gold) Attack Potency: Town level (Can casually generate enough energy to perform this and this), potentially Island level with Environmental Destruction (his strongest Raigou should be this powerful but was never used) Speed: Massively Hypersonic normally (Parried attacks from Zoro, and could dodge attacks from Luffy), Massively Hypersonic+ when travelling via Lightning Dispersion (Uses lightning in many of his attacks) Lifting Strength: Class M (restrained Skypiea Luffy) Striking Strength: Town Class (Capable of harming Luffy) Durability: Town level physically (Withstood a number of attacks from Luffy. He also took a Reject Dial from Wiper at point-blank range and was only slightly damaged outside of having his heart momentarily stopped), Logia Dispersion also makes him very difficult to harm or kill unless circumvented. Stamina: High (Can battle many fighters for a long time and took several hits from Luffy) Range: Extended melee range with staff, several kilometers with Goro Goro no mi, at least several if not tens of kilometers with Mantra Standard Equipment: His golden staff, Nonosama Bō Intelligence: Genius, has a great knowledge and awareness of objects, very perceptive and has an amazing deductive ability. Knowledgeable enough to understand the mechanical functions and capabilities of his ship: Maxim, has some awareness of the meteorological functions of the sky. He personally designed his flying ark, Maxim. Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses, the Gomu Gomu no Mi (Rubber) can nullify his Logia Dispersion without Haki, his lightning-based attacks are ineffective on rubber. Losing the composure nulls his Observation Haki. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Haki= Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. However, Enel only has demonstrated one: *'Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra):' Enel is a practiced hand with Kenbunshoku Haki. He is capable of using it in conjunction with his devil fruit power to make sonic waves akin to that of a radar to detect everything within his range, with no need to focus on a single target. He is capable of spreading his field of vision over the entire region of Skypeia, easily tens of kilometers, and he is capable of sensing the intentions and emotions of his opponents with some focus. He has not shown the ability to see into the future in any sense, and as such he is susceptible to attacks and evasions that are made without the intention of harming him. For example, he can not predict an attack that ricochets from its initial target and bounces toward him. |-|Goro Goro no Mi (Rumble-Rumble Fruit)= The Goro Goro no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into electricity at will, making the user a Lightning Human (Kaminari Ningen). It was eaten by Enel. It was mentioned by Nico Robin to be one of the fruits with the reputation of being 'invincible'. He is also able to regulate the voltage of his electricity, with a maximum of 200 million volts. *'1, 5 Million, 10, 20, 30, 50, 60 Million, 100, Max 200 Million Volt Vari (Electrical Discharge):' Enel releases various levels of his electric energy, eventually becoming a living body of lightning. The maximum-power attack, 200 Million Volts, is about the same voltage as a usual bolt of lightning. *'Sango (Lightning):' Enel unleashes a massive charge of electricity from his hand that forms a wide blast used to devastate large areas with no specific target in mind. *'El Thor (Judgment of God):' Mostly used to destroy targets from long range, Enel focuses a large cluster of electricity above his target, then uses it to send a huge and powerful lightning bolt crashing down from the sky, frying the unlucky target. He can also use this attack to launch a massive thunder stream from his hand. Named after Thor, the Norse God of Thunder. *'Kari (Electric Light):' Enel heats the air around him with his Goro Goro no Mi powers until it explodes in a thunderclap. This is used to avoid and neutralize non-material attacks. *'Lightning Flash:' Enel can use his electrical powers to generate light bright enough to blind opponents. *'30,000,000 Volt Hino (Thunder Bird):' Enel creates a giant hawk shaped blast of lightning that he shoots from one of the drums on his back. *'30.000.000 vol Kiten (Lightning Beast):' Enel creates a giant wolf-shaped blast of lightning. *'60,000,000 Volt Julungul (Lightning Dragon):' With his golden staff, Enel taps the top two drums he wears on his back. A giant dragon shaped blast of lightning emerges from the two drums much stronger than the Hino or Kiten attacks. *'Gloam Paddling (Thunder Metallurgy):' Enel uses his electrical powers to heat and melt nearby metal and then reshape it into anything he desires. During his battle with Luffy he used this technique to change his gold staff into a trident. * 200,000,000 Volt Amaru (Thunder God): Enel transforms into a gigantic Raijin looking thunder god made of pure electricity. He can fire giant lightning blasts from his hands and is supposedly at his strongest. |-|With Arc Maxim= *'Raigo (Thunder Greeting' or Advent of Thunder): Enel's most powerful attack. He combines his own electric powers with the Ark Maxim to create a huge spherical cloud filled with electricity. The ball has enough power to destroy an entire island. *'Deathpiea:' A thunderstorm is created by Enel's powers combined with the Ark Maxim. Using these storm clouds, Enel can rain lightning down on the land below him. *'Mamaragan (Heavy Thunder):' The thunderstorm created by Deathpiea showers lightning everywhere. The lightning bolts are much larger and more powerful than normal lightning bolts and one is enough to burn down an entire village. Gallery Enel god of skypiea by bodskih-dbcd4pf.png Others Notable Victories: ''' Yugo (Wakfu) Yugo's profile (Speed was equalized and 7-C versions) '''Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Electricity Users Category:Chi Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sailors Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Trident Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Light Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Metal Users Category:Heat Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telepaths Category:Staff Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Inorganic Beings